An Angel's Love
by Ava Drake
Summary: Castiel searched and found purgatory. But what if it wasn't just for the Winchester's and the humans? What if he was also protecting an angel?
1. Fear

**This chapter's sort of an orientation. I've recounted a few events from the show, and changed it to add my OC. The next chapters describe their meeting set between his meeting with Crowley and his healing of the blind man in Meet the New Boss - the first episode of Season 7. Please Review. Reviews let me know people like my stories and want me to continue. **

Castiel stood in heaven, looking over his fallen comrades. No, 'comrades' was too strong a word. They were his enemies. They had followed Raphael and now they had paid the price. He raised his head.  
>"Understand. If you followed Raphael, if you stood against me, punishment is certain; there is nowhere to hide. The rest of you, our Father left a long time ago, and that was hard. I thought the answer was free will. But I understand now. You need a firm hand. You need a father. And I am your father now. Be obedient, children. Or this will be your fate." He looked down again. "It is a new day. On earth, and in heaven. Rejoice." And he vanished.<p>

Next he went to churches and religious groups, destroying those he deemed unworthy – punishing the liars and those who had forsaken him. Then he went to Crowley. He had figured out early on that he would still need someone in charge of Hell. He needed Lucifer and Michael to stay where they were, and also needed a threat to hold over his enemies.

It was only when that was done that he paused. Something was still lacking. And he knew what it was. Well _who _to be precise. Auzura. _She _was his comrade. Before his ascension to Godhood, they had been equals. She had fought beside him against Raphael. She had trusted him absolutely. She would've followed him to the end of the universe, he knew. But that was before she found out. About the souls and purgatory; his deal with Crowley. She had been so angry, at first. She had yelled at him. He had tried, really tried, to explain. He was doing it for _them. _For her and the Winchester's, and all the humans. But she had refused to listen to logic. She quit. As if it was that simple! As if you could just 'quit' from a civil war! She was like Anna, and the Winchester's, too ruled by emotion. He warned her that it was a risky move. She had just glared at him. Then he lost his temper. He ordered her to fight with him. She didn't bother responding, just teleported herself away. He had wanted to follow her, make her understand, but he knew he couldn't. For the exact same reason he hadn't told the Winchester Brothers. He had still had doubts. Small ones. He knew no one would understand. Unless he counted Crowley as a person. But he didn't. Crowley was just a means to an end. A slimy backstabber that Castiel would have to put up with. He had only seen her once more since that day. But she would understand now! It had worked. He had ended the war! And she would smile at him again, that sweet, innocent smile her host had down pat. How he missed her smiles. He remembered the warmth he felt just by being near her. He closed his eyes. Another memory surfaced. The last time he had seen her.

The Winchester's had found out about the deal. They had called him and trapped him. Then the questioning began. Dean practically begged him to say that he wasn't working with Crowley. But Cas just looked away. He no longer wanted to lie. Dean had sworn at him. Cas had tried to explain how it was to protect them, but they didn't listen. He told them how he had raised Sam from perdition, to let them know that he was still on his side, but that made it worse.  
>"You don't understand. It's complicated." Cas had said.<br>"No, actually, it's not," Dean said. "And you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" he finished angrily.  
>"It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?" Cas had responded calmly, looking at Dean.<br>" I was there. Where were you?" Dean asked gazing back into Castiel's eyes.  
>Cas remembered then. The point where he was on the verge of asking, but he had walked away. Cas looked away.<br>"You should've come to us for help, Cas." Dean said, looking away. His eyes looked misty.  
>"Maybe," Cas replied, also looking away. "But-"<br>"No, Dean's right." Auzura had said from the shadows. "You should have told us." She stepped forward then. "Now you've put the whole world in jeopardy."  
>"Auzura." Cas whispered. Then he glared at her. "I did what I had to do."<br>She laughed at that, walking in between the brothers. "No. You didn't. If that was the case you would have told me. But you didn't. And look where we are now. Good job."  
>"You don't understand-"<br>"Exactly! Don't you find it odd that the _only _person who _does _understand you … is a demon. The new Devil, in fact! Explain that."  
>He looked at her. He had no answer. He hadn't thought about it like that. But it was too late now.<br>"No," she said. "I didn't think you would say anything." She sighed, and then suddenly doubled over in pain. Dean caught her elbow. She coughed and stood up, but she looked different. Her face was no longer clean and unscathed. It was now covered in small cuts and bruises. Her arms also showed small injuries.  
>Anger surged through Castiel. "What happened to you?" He asked.<br>She gave a half laugh. "You know what happens when an angel deserts? One side tries to kill you because you deserted, while the other believes it's just a clever ploy to gain intel on their side, and even if it was the truth, she has still has some info on the opponent. So both sides hunt you, all over Heaven. Even Earth had become a hunting ground. One side wanting to kill her, the other wanting to torture her for information and then kill her. Let me tell you, it's not fun." She coughed weakly. Dean put a hand on her arm reassuringly. She smiled at him. Cas felt his heart breaking. This was his fault.  
>"Au-"he began. But then the demon's arrived. He knew he had little time.<br>"It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." he said, looking at all of them, then giving Auzura a pleading look.  
>"It's not too late. Dammit, Cas! We can fix this!" Dean said angrily, walking in front of her.<br>"Dean, it's not broken!" Cas replied in a stern tone. There was a silence in which the buzzing of the demons grew. Cas looked at Dean. "Run!" he commanded. "You have to run now! Run!"  
>They had no choice. They left. Dean shot Cas one last look before going through the door and shutting it. Leaving Cas alone, except for Auzura. Cas looked at her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but she would never comprehend it.<br>"Goodbye Cas," she said sadly, after a pause. Then she once more teleported out of his life.

And not a minute too soon. Crowley entered the room, making some pun about fire, before putting it out. Cas walked towards him. "If you touch the Winchesters..." he left the threat unfinished.  
>"Please. I heard you the first time." Crowley said in a light-hearted voice. "I promise - nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back." Cas felt overwhelming sadness, and bitterness. "But you know what I see here?" Crowley continued cheerfully. "The new God and the new Devil, working together."<br>Castiel couldn't take anymore. "Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight."  
>"Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way." Crowley walked towards the door. He paused before he left and said "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?" Then he left, leaving Cas to ponder on this. How much was Cas willing to risk to see this through? But there was no other options left. No turning back. No matter how much it hurt him, and those he cared about.<p>

And that's what led him here. To ultimate power. To the solution. He had saved his people, and was beginning to fix all the other messes. She has to see the benefit. He was cleansing the world. Yes, it was time to visit her. She had tried masking herself from him, but he was God now. He could find her in an instance. He smiled and vanished.


	2. The Pond

She was sitting by a pond, in a park, in a small town in Australia. Her blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder as she absentmindedly played with it. She gazed into the pond, looking at her own tired reflection. She studied her image. Her host's wounds had long since healed, so her face was once again the smooth pale appearance of a twenty year old. Her eyes were blue, but no longer shined as they once had. Her white dress was perfectly reflected in the water. Her host would have said that the dress was one worthy of an angel. It was nice, a v-shaped neckline, and, if she was standing up, it reached her feet. Her feet were bare, rubbing against the dirt and grass along the pond's edge. If she wasn't so worn out she might have looked like the human's poetic descriptions of angels, she thought to herself. But that didn't matter anymore. He was here.

She knew the moment he arrived. She didn't react. There was no point. He knew that she knew he was there. They were silent. She didn't have anything to say. The thing behind her wasn't the angel she had loved. God, he called himself as he killed her brethren. He killed Raphael as well. Not necessarily a bad thing, but now the world was left without a single archangel. As long as Michael and Lucifer stayed in their cage. She was so tired. The New God had begun killing people now. Humans. Castiel would never have done that. No, Cas was dead. This new creature was insane. But only one creature could fight against him, and he answered to no being. The worlds hope rested on the Winchester Brothers – but they had their own problems. Sam. She wished she could help them, but she didn't want to bring them to 'God's' attention. Right now he didn't consider them a threat, but if they had an angel on their side he might go on the defensive and kill them. So she stayed as far away as she could. Australia. But he had found her. She never really had any doubt that he would. He stood there, behind her, watching her. She felt a pang of nostalgia. She barely dared to breathe. She wasn't sure how long they remained there, waiting. Maybe hours. They may have stayed there forever if it wasn't for the timely arrival of the sound of laughter across the pond. Auzura glanced up startled to see a little boy walking along the edge of the pond, as his mother pushed a pram, while keeping an eye on her son. Auzura smiled to herself. Her host had often taken her little brother to the park. She had various recollections of his adventurous endeavours, which more often than not ended in some type of scrape. Auzura silently observed the family, momentarily forgetting about the angel-god behind her. She chuckled as the boy ran around with his arms out wide, mimicking an air vehicle. She sensed Castiel…the God creature tense. She shot him a blank look, and instantly wished she hadn't. He looked just as he used to- the same serious expression, the same host, even the same trench coat. She felt her heart throb. She had hoped he would look different – more evil somehow. It would have been easier. But he was the same angel she always knew. The one who fought by her side, against Lucifer, then again against Raphael. But it was a lie. Castiel was dead.


	3. The Truth

**Umm, Hi again. Just thought I should mention that I've thought it through and I think I've figured out the whole plot now so that it makes sense. Each chapter will swap character perspectives – Chapter One was Castiel, Chapter Two was Auzura. This will be Castiel again. Please, please review!**

She stared at him. Something in him stirred. He saw her bite her lip, something she did when she was upset. He felt a protective urge rise within him. He contemplated it for a second. He was God now, but still a simple crush had survived the transition between angel and god when even Castiel's morals had been weakened. He took a step towards Auzura and saw her flinch and look away. He hesitated. She was scared at him. They had fought at each other's side, _fallen _together and now she couldn't even look at him.  
>"Auzura." He said.<br>She looked at him with an emotionless face. "Yes?" she asked; her voice also devoid of emotion.  
>It stung Castiel that she couldn't even face him.<br>"It's still me." He said. He was lying, but he wanted her to care for him again.  
>He saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "So?" she asked, still detached.<br>"Auzura," he said again and took a step towards her. She winced again and moved closer to the water.  
>"What?" she asked coldly.<br>He gave an exasperated sigh. "Talk to me." He pleaded angrily.  
>Now she showed emotion. She stood up and glared at him. "Talk to you! Yes Cas, let's talk. Let's talk about how many of our kin you murdered today."<br>"They were Raphael's followers-"  
>"Or how many humans you killed." She continued, ignoring the interruption.<br>"Hypocrites and non-believers." He cut in.  
>"Or how about how you have all these amazing powers and yet so far you've only used them to hurt people. How you threatened the Winchester Brothers and Bobby. Let's talk about that!"<br>"I-" he paused. She was right. So far he hadn't helped anyone. He had been too busy cleansing the world to think about fixing it. "I haven't had time!" he snapped at her.  
>"Oh but you've had time to kill off those who lie or don't believe in you?" she sneered. "Now who's the hypocrite?"<br>Castiel had no answer. Auzura had an infallible talent for cutting straight to the heart of the matter. She was right. So far he had hurt more than healed. He frowned. He needed to rectify that. He disappeared without so much as a goodbye.


	4. Reflection

"Oh but you've had time to kill off those who lie or don't believe in you?" Auzura sneered. "Now who's the hypocrite?"  
>He didn't answer. She waited, assuming that he was preparing to kill her just like all the other angels he murdered before. But he didn't. He vanished. It made no sense. He could have killed her. Isn't that what he'd been doing? But he left her there. Did that mean some of Cas survived?<p>

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He was the enemy now. Of course the angels didn't see it like that. They were a bunch of idiots. Soldiers who refused freedom. The only ones being harmed here were humans. The angels only saw the benefits. They actually liked the idea of cleansing Earth! She wondered how she had never realised how stupid they were before. She sighed and stretched in the dirt. She almost missed the apocalypse. She remembered Anna, before she decided that the world would be better without the Winchester's. Anna had been the start, she supposed. Then Cas and herself. Balthazar was next.

_Balthazar. _She felt another stab of pain. He had been on their side. And Cas had _killed _him. Auzura couldn't remember how long they'd all been comrades, fighting at each other's sides. And Cas destroyed that with a single move. Because Balthazar had helped the Winchester's.

The Winchester's. Anna may have started the Fallen, but it was the Winchester's who truly destroyed heaven. Not that she blamed them, in fact she was almost grateful. Michael and Lucifer were stopped. The Apocalypse was no more; at least for now. But now there was Cas and his godhood. It seemed that the Earth had a death wish. Whenever something was stopped, something new jumped out at them. She wondered what would come after Castiel. Maybe nothing, if Cas keeps up his immense power. Or maybe something new will combat him and then take Earth as its prize. That was the way of this world. 


	5. Leviathon

Castiel needed to prove himself to her. Prove he wasn't wrathful or deceitful. He was just. She was right when she pointed out he had only harmed people. He had to rectify that. Then she would see. She would love him like before.

He went somewhere normal. A street, much alike those that Sam and Dean travelled through every day. He watched his target, a blind, homeless man sitting out front a shop.

"Some help, please. Please. Help. So helpless." The man said, holding out a silver cup. Castiel dropped in some coins. His hands had blistered again, but as soon as Cas had finished healing the world, he would repair his body. Not the other way round.  
>"God bless you, Sir."<br>"You're a true believer." Castiel said, needing to talk to someone, to express how he felt. "People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God." He said with conviction, trying to force himself to believe it. But the words did not ring as true as they had before Auzura.  
>"Excuse me?" the man asked, clearly confused. Cas leant over and touched the man's forehead. The man's eyes closed. Castiel removed his hand.<br>"See." Castiel commanded. The man opened his eyes and the sightless blue darkened as his sight was returned.  
>"Oh my God, I can see!" the man said, his voice full of gratitude. He looked to his saviour and his face fell. "Your face… What's wrong with you?" The man asked worried. Castiel disappeared.<p>

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was blistered now. He could hear voices, in his head. And his stomach…there were hands, reaching out, trying to escape.  
>"Let us out," they commanded.<br>"No." Castiel said, and fought them back. Once he was sure he had them under control, he continued his cleansing.

Something was wrong, he realised. Death. The Winchesters had captured Death. He teleported himself there.  
>"Amazing." He said to himself. The others turned to him. Cas' eyes flickered to Death's.<br>"Cas," Sam said.  
>"I didn't want to kill you, but now..." Cas continued.<br>"You can't kill us," Dean said softly.  
>"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean." Cas said, his voice rising slightly with anger. He raised his hand and was about to destroy him, when Dean interrupted confidently.<br>"Death is our bitch." Cas tilted his head to look at Death. Dean was telling the truth. Cas' hand lowered. "We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."  
>"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they?" Death added. " "God"?" he asked, cocking his head in incredibility. "You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode." Death informed him.<br>"No, I'm not." Cas replied assuredly. "When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself."  
>"You think you can because you think you're simply under the weight of all those souls, yes? But that's not the worst problem. There are things much older than souls in Purgatory, and you gulped those in, too."<br>"Irrelevant. I control them." Cas said emotionlessly.  
>"For the moment," Death pointed out.<br>"Wait - uh, what older things?" Dean asked with a nervous chuckle.  
>"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans." Death informed him.<br>"Leviathans?" Dean asked.  
>"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."<br>Castiel absorbed this new information. Leviathans. He had heard of them. Myths even among angels.  
>"Enough." He commanded, but Death refused to listen.<br>"Stupid little soldier you are."  
>"Why?" Cas asked, walking towards Death. "Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place."<br>"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" Death mocked.  
>"No." Cas responded, barely keeping the anger out of his voice. " I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly."<br>"Quite the humanitarian." Death said, trying to provoke him.  
>"And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?"<br>"Destined to swat you, I think." Death threatened.  
>"Unless I take you first." Cas responded.<br>"Really bought his own press, this one." Death said, turning away. "Please, Cass. I know God, and you, sir, are no God."  
>"All right, put your junk away, both of you." Dean interrupted. "Look, call him what you want. Just kill him now!"<br>Cas turned to Dean, staring at the man who he once called friend.  
>"All right. Fine." Death said, reaching up to tap Cas' head. Cas clicked and the chains binding Death disappeared. Death pulled away his hand and looked at it in something akin to shock. "Thank you," he said. "Shall we kickbox now?" he asked. Cas looked at him. "I had a tingle I'd be reaping someone very, very soon." Death said, walking to sit down on a leather chair near the wall, and grabbing a bag of fast food. Cas knew there was nothing more to say, so he teleported away. <p>

He materialised outside of Senator Walker's office.  
>An aid approached him. "Sir? Can I help you?"<br>"I'm here to see the Senator." He responded.  
>"Um, regarding?" The aid asked, clearly not sure how to respond to the injured man.<br>"Abuse of power." Cas said, cutting to the heart of the matter.  
>"Excuse me?" the aid asked, surprised.<br>"I am not petty. I'm punishing a woman who causes poverty and despair in my name. I put your needs first. Don't you understand? All of you. I am a better God than my father. How can I make you understand?" They had all turned on him – Balthazar, the Brothers, Auzura. How could they not see the benefit?  
>"Cass," the voices called and Cass blacked out, to awaken to an office full of dead bodies.<br>"No, no, no." he said. He hadn't meant to kill them all. Just her. Just Walker. They were all dead. He had lost control. But what could he do? Auzura. Auzura would help. She'd know what to do, he reasoned. He teleported away.


End file.
